1989 (Traducción)
by mordanbooqs
Summary: Hermione está buscando la diadema de Ravenclaw durante la Batalla Final cuando Draco Malfoy rompe su varita. Mientras corre tratando de escapar de Malfoy, se encuentra un gira-tiempo escondido entre los objetos de la sala y lo usa para viajar unos minutos atrás en el tiempo. Pero una mala caída rompe el gira-tiempo y acaba atrapada en 1989 con el hermano mayor de su mejor amigo.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Lo primero de todo, quiero dejar claro que no soy la autora original de esta historia – es una _traducción_ de la fantástica historia escrita por **thatsoravenclaw**. La original aún no está terminada, pero he pedido permiso a la autora para traducir, por lo que solo yo estoy autorizada para publicar esta historia traducida al castellano.

Si sabéis inglés os recomiendo que visitéis su perfil, todo lo que escribe son maravillas. Podéis encontrarlo entre mis _autores favoritos_ en mi perfil.

Hay un fragmento al inicio de este capítulo extraído directamente del séptimo libro, por lo que aclaro que no hay ninguna intención ni por mi parte ni por parte de la autora original de infringir copyright; la historia comienza en ese momento y es por eso por lo que se ha utilizado ese fragmento.

Sin más, espero que disfrutéis de la historia.

* * *

 **1989**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

El fragor de la batalla se apagó en cuanto traspusieron el umbral y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos; todo quedó en silencio. Se hallaban en un recinto del tamaño de una catedral que encerraba una ciudad entera de altísimas torres formadas por objetos que miles de alumnos, ya muertos, habían escondido en aquel lugar.

–¿Y no se dio cuenta de que cualquiera podía entrar aquí? –preguntó Ron, y su voz resonó en el silencio.

–Creyó que era el único capaz de hacerlo – repuso Harry–. Pero, desgraciadamente para él, yo también necesité esconder una cosa en mi época de... Por aquí –indicó–. Me parece que está ahí abajo.

Pasó por delante del trol disecado y el armario evanescente que Draco había reparado el año anterior con tan desastrosas consecuencias, pero se desorientó ante tantos callejones flanqueados por muros de chatarra; no recordaba por dónde tenía que ir...

– ¡Accio diadema! –gritó Hermione a la desesperada, pero la diadema no apareció volando. Al parecer, aquella sala, como la cámara de Gringotts, no iba a entregarles sus objetos ocultos tan fácilmente.

–Separémonos –propuso Harry–. Buscad un busto de piedra de un anciano con peluca y diadema. Lo puse encima de un armario, no puede estar muy lejos de aquí...

Echaron a correr por callejones adyacentes; Hermione oía los pasos de Ron y Harry resonando entre las altísimas montañas de chatarra formadas por botellas, sombreros, cajas, sillas, libros, armas, escobas, bates...

« _Tiene que estar por aquí_ –se dijo–. _Por aquí... por aquí.._.»

Se adentraba más y más en el laberinto buscando objetos que como el que Harry había descrito. Oía el ruido de su propia respiración, hasta que de pronto tuvo la sensación de que hasta el alma le temblaba. Allí estaba, justo delante de ella: el viejo y estropeado armario donde Harry dijo que había escondido su antiguo libro de Pociones; y encima del mueble, el mago de piedra gastada con una peluca vieja y polvorienta y una antigua diadema descolorida.

Ya había estirado un brazo, aunque todavía estaba a tres metros del armario, cuando una voz dijo a sus espaldas:

–¡Quieta, Granger!

La muchacha se detuvo tras dar un patinazo y se dio la vuelta. Crabbe y Goyle estaban de pie detrás de ella, hombro con hombro, apuntándola con sus varitas. Por el espacio que quedaba entre sus burlonas caras, entrevió a Draco Malfoy.

–Pero qué tenemos aquí… –dijo Malfoy apuntándola con su varita mientras se abría paso entre sus dos secuaces.

Hermione tanteó detrás de ella y agarró el primer objeto que sus dedos pudieron tocar antes de ponerlo frente a ella. Miró hacia abajo para descubrir que lo que había cogido no era nada más que un pequeño libro titulado "La historia de los animales con magia".

–Tan solo es un libro, chicos – respondió intentando sonar convincente.

–¿Quién necesita un estúpido libro para sangre-sucia? – preguntó Crabbe mientras daba un paso hacia ella.

Hermione levantó su varita, apuntado directamente hacia él. No se iba a dejar derrotar sin luchar primero; ni siquiera cuando eran tres contra una.

–He oído que había un libro por aquí que podría ser muy útil para derrotar a su maldita serpiente.

–¿Qué hay de la dadema de la que Potter hablaba mientras estábamos bajo el encantamiento desilusionador fuera? – Goyle se giró para preguntar a Malfoy – ¿Es "dadema" un nombre en clave para "libro"?

–No, idiota. Es un tipo de corona – dijo Malfoy, sacudiendo la cabeza ante la estupidez de sus amigos.

Hermione hizo una mueca, derrotada, y vio la mirada de triunfo que cruzó el rostro de Draco; sabía que habían pillado su mentira. Su única esperanza de engañarles se había esfumado, y su única opción ahora era vencerlos en un duelo.

–Bueno, bueno, Granger… Parece que esta noche se te ha acabado la suerte – dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa satisfecha. –. Ahora entrega la diadema.

–No la he encontrado todavía – intentó mentir de nuevo –. Estaba a punto de comprobar esta alacena cuando habéis aparecido los tres. Espero que Ron y Harry estén teniendo más suerte que yo.

Los ojos de Malfoy brillaron al vislumbrar la diadema llena de joyas detrás de ella, y de nuevo, Hermione supo que la habían pillado en una mentira.

–Id y encontrad a Potter y la comadreja. No pueden estar muy lejos de aquí – ordenó Draco a Crabbe y Goyle mientras una sonrisa siniestra se esparcía en sus labios; sus ojos nunca abandonando los de ella –. Quiero encargarme de Granger personalmente.

Hermione vio Crabbe y Goyle asentían conformes y se giraban para volver en la misma dirección de la que habían llegado. Esperó a que los dos trogloditas hubieran desaparecido completamente antes de actuar. En un rápido movimiento, agarró la diadema de encima de la cabeza del busto de piedra y lanzó un maleficio en dirección a su oponente para distraerle. Su varita no dejó de apuntar al pecho de Malfoy ni un segundo mientras se alejaba en dirección a una especie de pasillo; o lo más parecido a uno que había dentro de esa habitación. Sus posibilidades de escapar de ahí y de vuelta con sus amigos eran más altas ahora que sólo era ella contra Malfoy.

Tan pronto como se movió, Malfoy esquivó su maleficio y lanzó una hacia ella, que bloqueó justo a tiempo.

–Estoy dolido, Granger – fingió mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ella, provocando que diera un paso atrás por cada paso adelante que él daba. – Por fin tenemos tiempo a solas y ya estás intentando deshacerte de mí. –lanzó otro hechizo mudo hacia ella que esquivó sin problemas esta vez.

–Vete al infierno, Malfoy – Hermione se vengó lanzando multitud de pájaros que él bloqueó fácilmente. Malfoy era mucho mejor batiéndose en duelo de lo que había sido unas semanas antes en la Mansión Malfoy. Debía de haber estado practicando muy duro después de decepcionar a Voldemort al dejarles escapar.

–¿Sabes, Granger? Desde el baile de Navidad en cuarto me he dado cuenta de lo guapa que eres en realidad… para ser una sangre-sucia, al menos – dijo mientras intentaba cerrar el espacio que había entre ellos; hechizos saliendo de la punta de sus varitas sin parar. –. Tal vez podemos acabar con toda esta pelea y llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo, en su lugar.

–No lo creo – Hermione escupió, asqueada. Tan solo el pensamiento de dejar que la tocara hacía que se encogiera en su sitio. Lanzó otros dos hechizos a modo de venganza como respuesta esta vez: uno hacia él, que lo bloqueó con facilidad; y otro a la gran estantería de libros detrás de él. La estantería se derrumbó y Malfoy tuvo que saltar fuera de su sitio para evitar que le diera.

La distracción funcionó, y con su enemigo fuera, Hermione comenzó a correr; adentrándose cada vez más en el laberinto de basura, y para su desgracia, alejándose de la salida también. Corrió y corrió, sin atreverse a parar ni un solo segundo al oír los pasos de Malfoy cada vez más cerca, tratando de alcanzarla. Su distracción tan solo le había proporcionado una pequeña ventaja y con las largas piernas de Malfoy, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que la atrapara.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de llegar a una bifurcación en el camino. Necesitaba tomar una decisión, y rápido; Malfoy cada vez estaba más cerca, pero ella no sabía qué dirección le daría una mayor ventaja.

Eligió ir por el pasillo de la derecha, esperando que tal vez ese camino la guiara finalmente hasta Harry, que había ido un pasillo más allá de ella antes. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, esa bifurcación llevaba a una conexión entre los dos pasillos y se encontrarían de nuevo.

La suerte parecía que no estaba de su lado en ese momento.

Malfoy la había alcanzado y le lanzó un maleficio zancadilla a sus piernas antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de saber que estaba a la vista de Malfoy. Patinó por el suelo hasta que calló; el impacto provocando que su varita cayera golpeando con ruidosamente el suelo. El tiempo pareció ralentizarse mientras veía como su varita rodaba lejos y fuera de su alcance.

–Accio varita – Draco gritó al darse cuenta de su nuevo e indefenso estado.

Al mismo tiempo que tropezaba tratando de alcanzarla antes de que fuera muy tarde, la varita color vino de Hermione saltó por los aires directa al puño impaciente de Malfoy.

–Granger, Granger, Granger… – dijo triunfalmente, moviendo la varita entre sus dedos. – Me temo que no vas a recuperarla.

Ella se incorporó lentamente, tratando de no darle un motivo para maldecirla cuando se encontraba desarmada.

–Lo terminaré haciendo.

Su sonrisa de suficiencia creció mientras agarraba un extremo de la varita en cada mano y lo alzaba en sus narices.

–No si hago esto.

Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, y una mirada de horror se colocó en sus ojos.

–¡No! ¡No lo hagas! – gritó levantando una mano delante de ella.

Pero era demasiado tarde; se escuchó un crujido reconocible cuando rompió su varita en dos, seguido de unos golpes sordos después de que lanzara los pedazos por encima de su hombro. Fue entonces cuando Malfoy empezó a reírse cruelmente de la mirada descorazonadora en la cara de Hermione.

–Se acabó, Granger. Ahora no hay manera de que me venzas sin una varita, y lo sabes – dijo mientras daba un paso hacia ella, con su varita alzada en forma de amenaza por si se le ocurría volver a escaparse. –. Ahora entrégame esa diadema.

Varias lágrimas se escaparon de las esquinas de sus ojos ante la pérdida de su objeto más preciado, pero levantó la diadema en gesto de derrota.

Malfoy comenzó a acercarse a ella de nuevo, victorioso. Era obvio que creía que la pelea se había acabado y que él realmente había ganado. En ese momento, Hermione se dio cuenta de que él estaba bajando la guardia mientras se acercaba a ella. Ahora parecía más concentrado en la diadema que en ella; claramente, no se daba cuenta de que incluso sin una varita, ella seguía siendo más inteligente que él.

Y ese fue el momento en el que Hermione actuó.

Tomando ventaja ante su obvia falta de concentración, lanzó la diadema todo lo lejos que pudo por encima del hombro de Malfoy, esperando que él corriera detrás de la diadema en lugar de ella. Tal vez si conseguía alcanzar a Harry o Ron, podrían pararle antes de que le devolviera la diadema a Voldemort.

Para su deleite, los ojos de Malfoy siguieron la trayectoria de la diadema en lugar de fijarse en ella. Aprovechando el momento como otra ventaja, agarró el arma más próxima que encontró, una vieja escoba, y le golpeó tan fuerte como pudo en el estómago. El impacto le hizo doblarse por la mitad del dolor, y con esta nueva oportunidad de escapar, comenzó a correr de nuevo.

Corría cada vez más rápido, navegando entre las torres de pertenencias olvidadas durante mucho tiempo. Corría cada vez más rápido, hasta que se encontró con una sólida pared. Hermione se quedó congelada en el sitio al verla. La bifurcación que había tomado con la esperanza de reencontrarse con uno de sus amigos había resultado ser un callejón sin salida.

Se acercó a la pared, despacio, tocándola ligeramente con sus dedos al alcanzarla.

–¡No! – gritó chocando su mano contra la pared; enfadada, pues su intento de huida había sido truncado de nuevo.

El pánico comenzó a instalarse en su interior cuando se dio cuenta de que podía oír los pasos furiosos de Malfoy a lo lejos. No había duda de que ahora sí la iba a atrapar, y sin varita no tenía muchas opciones para pararle. La manera sugerente en la que se había dirigido a ella unos minutos antes solo la hizo sentirse más inquieta ante su actual situación. Tenía que haber algo que pudiese utilizar para intentar derrotarle.

Miró a su alrededor rápidamente pero muy atenta, pues Malfoy no tardaría mucho en encontrarla. Pudo ver copas, velas, un gran caldero con moho por encima, varios libros sobre diferentes temas, y otros varios objetos inútiles. Nada parecía poder ayudarla a escapar de ahí y reencontrarse con sus amigos.

Justo cuando pensaba en esconderse bajo un montón de escombros, finalmente vio algo que podría servirle. Contra una de las estanterías delante de ella se encontraba un enorme escritorio tradicional que estaba repleto de multitud de objetos. Uno de ellos era algo con lo que ella estaba muy familiarizada.

Junto a un gran diccionario se encontraba lo que muchos estudiantes creerían que era tan solo un simple collar de oro, pero que en realidad era un objeto mágico muy poco común que Hermione había usado muchas veces antes. Un objeto que ella creía que había sido totalmente destruido tan solo dos años antes.

Este objeto no era un simple collar, para nada… era un giratiempo.

Suspirando con alivio comenzó a caminar rápidamente para cogerlo; su intención era ir tan solo unos minutos atrás en el tiempo. Si pudiera llegar a su varita antes de que Malfoy la destruyera, sería capaz de pararle. O tal vez podría esconderse hasta el momento en el que había lanzado la diadema, y podría recuperarla y llevársela a Harry o Ron antes de que Malfoy y los otros la atraparan de nuevo. De cualquier forma, esa parecía ser su única esperanza en ese momento.

Justo cuando estaba a pocos pasos de alcanzar el escritorio, sintió todo su cuerpo arrastrado hacia atrás y un afilado dolor en la cabeza. Se habría caído al suelo si no fuera por el mechón de pelo que su atacante había agarrado, tirando con fuerza de él. Un aullido de dolor escapó entre sus labios al tiempo que su espalda chocaba con fuerza contra un pecho firme, y de nuevo supo que había sido atrapada por su némesis de la infancia.

–Hablemos del acuerdo que mencioné antes… – dijo haciéndola girar sobre su cuerpo y acorralándola contra el gran escritorio de roble; sus dedos arrastrándose alrededor de su cuello – Si eres una buena chica y cooperas, puede que me quede contigo como premio personal en lugar de entregarte al Señor Tenebroso. – su otra mano se arrastró por su costado hasta acariciar su pecho por encima de la camiseta.

La manera en la que Malfoy dijo premio hizo que Hermione se estremeciera y arrugó la nariz, asqueada ante sus indecentes acciones.

– Prefiero enfrentarme a los cruccio de tu tía mil veces seguidas.

–Oh, Granger… – sonrió amenazadoramente mientras le daba un firme apretón a su pecho – Me lo voy a pasar tan bien enseñándote cuál es tu lugar…

Teniendo a Hermione sin varita y acorralada en una esquina, Draco volvió a bajar la guardia en cuanto se puso a tocarla; una vez más, cavando su propia tumba. Hermione usó todas sus fuerzas para darle un codazo lo más fuerte que pudo en el estómago antes de alzar la rodilla y golpearle la entrepierna. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió hacer sin la ayuda de su varita para defenderse, y por suerte él cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

Rápidamente agarró el giratiempo y se lanzó a correr todo rápido que pudo, colgándose la cadena del cuello sin parar ni un segundo. Era realmente increíble lo grande que era esa sala, y lo fácil que resultaba perderse entre las estanterías. Hermione trataba de girar el dial para ir diez minutos atrás en el tiempo cuando escuchó a Malfoy gritando detrás de ella.

Antes de que pudiera terminar los giros del dial, sintió como su cuerpo era golpeado de nuevo por el maleficio zancadilla. Y abajo cayó, dejando que el giratiempo chocara contra el suelo junto a ella.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_ : todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Lo demás (trama, personajes originales...) pertenecen a **thatsoravenclaw**.

¡Hola!

Después de meses sin dar señales de vida, aquí estoy de nuevo. Ha sido un curso muy duro y no he dispuesto del tiempo que me habría gustado. No prometo mucho, pero voy a intentar seguir traduciendo esta historia, visto que pese a tener un solo capítulo publicado, ha tenido bastante éxito.

¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER TWO_**

* * *

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza al caer sobre el suelo de piedra, esperando que en cualquier momento Malfoy lanzara otro hechizo en su dirección. Estaba segura de que él estaría extremadamente furioso después de lo que le había hecho a sus partes más preciadas, y suponía que la iba a castigar de manera consecuente; incluso si estaba desarmado.

Pero los minutos pasaban y lo único con lo que se encontró fue con el silencio, por lo que finalmente abrió sus ojos. Dando la vuelta despacio, se dio cuenta de que Malfoy no estaba por ningún lado. Si él no estaba ahí, sólo podía significar una cosa: el giratiempo la había llevado de vuelta a su destino. Suspiró aliviada, sabiendo que se encontraba fuera de peligro, por lo menos durante unos pocos minutos.

Después de tomarse un momento para recuperar el aliento y tranquilizarse, Hermione se dio cuenta que necesitaba prepararse para el inevitable duelo que acechaba. Se mantuvo inmóvil, conteniendo la respiración mientras escuchaba atentamente; esperaba el momento en el que se escucharía a sí misma y a Malfoy luchando en la distancia. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que la habitación se encontraba extrañamente sumida en completo silencio.

Dio un buen vistazo alrededor de la habitación, sólo para confundirse más todavía: no sólo Malfoy había desaparecido, los alrededores parecían ligeramente más vacíos, también. Estaba segura de que la planta que había dentro de la maceta que había visto, antes era mucho más grande que ahora. Y no sólo eso, sino también habían parecido desaparecer unas velas, junto con unos cuantos libros que había visto.

Al ver tantos objetos diferentes, o en lugares diferentes a donde los había visto antes, Hermione se asustó; ¿y si había viajado demasiado lejos en el tiempo? Agarró la cadena que colgaba de su cuello para echarle un vistazo al giratiempo. Para su desgracia, descubrió que una de las coronas (las pequeñas ruedas para dar cuerda al reloj) ya no estaba, el reloj de arena se había roto y uno de los aros giratorios estaba seriamente agrietado.

― ¡No, no, no, no, no! – maldijo al darse cuenta de que el giratiempo se había dañado al caer al suelo – ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

Hermione Granger estaba atrapada. Y por lo que parecía, ya no estaba en el mismo día – ni por asomo había viajado los diez minutos que pretendía en un inicio. Con el giratiempo roto, no había ninguna esperanza de regresar al presente.

Sola, sin varita y con nada más que con un giratiempo roto, Hermione sabía que no tenia más opciones que girarse y atravesar de nuevo la Sala de los Menesteres. Tendría que volver a la zona principal del castillo y descubrir cuánto había viajado en el tiempo exactamente antes de que fuera imposible volver con sus amigos.

Siendo consciente de que trastear con cualquiera de los objetos de la sala podría alterar el pasado, tuvo cuidado de no tocar nada en su camino de vuelta a la entrada de la sala. Incluso dejó la escoba con la que había golpeado a Malfoy antes, a pesar de saber que usarla le facilitaría mucho el volver a la entrada sin perderse por los pasillos. Pasó de largo la estantería con la que había noqueado a Malfoy al intentar escapar. Pasó de largo el carrito lleno de objetos, hasta que finalmente alcanzó la puerta de entrada y se adentró en el séptimo piso del colegio que había llegado a conocer tan bien durante los últimos siete años.

Una vez de nuevo en el interior del castillo, se dio cuenta que no sabía a donde ir desde ahí. ¿Y si tan solo había ido unos meses atrás en el tiempo? El castillo estaría controlado por Snape y repleto de otros mortífagos. Si ese era el caso, estaría metiéndose en una situación peor, incluso, que de la que acababa de estar con Malfoy. De hecho, al no saber en qué año se encontraba, no se podía hacer una idea de con quién podía encontrarse una vez abandonara ese escondite.

A pesar de que había muchas cosas que se escapaban del conocimiento de Hermione, había una cosa de la que sí estaba segura: la distribución del castillo seguía siendo la misma, independientemente de la época en la que se encontrara. Por lo que recordaba de sus seis años en el colegio había un enorme ventanal desde el que se podían ver todos los terrenos del castillo que no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí. Sabía que, si giraba a la derecha por el pasillo y bajaba por una de las escaleras movedizas, alcanzaría el ventanal con muy pocas probabilidades de cruzarse con cualquier otra persona que pudiese encontrarse en ese momento en el castillo.

Cuando finalmente llegó al ventanal, lo primero que descubrió fue que estaba anocheciendo. Fuera el cielo estaba oscuro, pero podía vislumbrar la puesta de sol a lo lejos. Lo siguiente de lo que se dio cuenta le dio la primera pista de a qué momento del pasado había viajado, o por lo menos, en qué día y de qué mes estaba; lo que veía a través del ventanal solamente ocurría una vez al año.

Fuera, en el lago, pudo ver una multitud de barcas llenas de niños junto con un enorme hombre con una barba salvaje que lo atravesaban para llegar a castillo. Sabía que eso solamente ocurría el día uno de septiembre, ya que era el día que todos los estudiantes volvían al colegio tras el verano.

El hecho de poder ver a Hagrid la hizo sonreir, al mismo tiempo que preocuparse. Si Hagrid se encontraba guiando a los alumnos de primer curso, como era tradición, solo podía significar que Dumbledore seguía vivo y siendo director. Y si Dumbledore seguía siendo el director de Hogwarts, eso quería decir que por lo menos era un año y ocho meses antes del momento en el que había estado huyendo de Malfoy. Incluso existía la posibilidad de que una versión más joven de ella misma estuviese en alguna parte del castillo.

Recordó entonces la charla que le había dado McGonagall en su tercer curso sobre lo peligroso que sería cruzarse con una versión de uno mismo en el pasado, y le dieron ganas de darse una torta a sí misma por no haber pensado antes en acudir a su mentora. Por mucho que adorara a Hagrid, McGonagall era la persona a la que más necesitaba ver en ese omento. McGonagall era la mejor persona a la que acudir cuando te encontrabas en un problema de este tipo.

Ahora, con parte de un plan ya trazado, el primer instinto de Hermione fue el de correr directamente hacia la oficina de la subdirectora. Sin embargo, siendo consciente de que el banquete de bienvenida estaba a punto de comenzar, sabía que McGonagall estaría ocupada durante las siguientes horas.

Con mucho tiempo libre por delante, decidió ir a refrescarse al baño de las chicas; se sentía asquerosamente sucia y sabía que probablemente era un desastre andante. Cuando alcanzó el primer baño, fue directa al lavabo y abrió la llave del grifo para que el agua se calentara. Dejó que el agua cayera sobre sus manos mientras echaba un primer vistazo a su reflejo en el espejo desde que había abandonado el Refugio aquella misma mañana.

No lucía tan mal como pensaba; su pelo estaba menos encrespado de lo que esperaba, aunque seguía siendo un montón de pelo despeinado. También se encontraba cubierta en mugre tras su pequeño viaje a la Cámara de los Secretos con Ron.

«Oh, Ron»

Pensó Hermione enterrando la cabeza entre sus manos. Al fin había logrado besarle, después de años soñando con ese momento, y para su deleite, él la había besado de vuelta. Finalmente había descubierto que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, y ahora estaban separados tanto por el tiempo como por el espacio; sin saber si alguna vez lograría regresar a su lado. Ese beso parecía haber ocurrido hacía mucho tiempo, aunque ella sabía que apenas había pasado una hora desde que había entrado a la Sala de los Menesteres.

Se tomó su tiempo en el baño, poniendo especial cuidado en limpiar toda la suciedad de su rostro y en suavizar su enredado cabello para dejarlo en forma de rizos algo más domables; todo esto mientras pensaba en su tonto enamoramiento por su mejor amigo.

Dificilmente había algo que pudiera hacer por mejorar el aspecto de su ropa sin una varita; aún llevaba consigo su bolsito, pero comenzaba a quedarse corta en recursos despuçes de pasar un año entero huyendo. Aún estaba recuperándose de las quemaduras causadas por las copas encantadas de Gringotts, y daría cualquier cosa por tener un poco de díctamo para aliviar el escozor de las heridas en su piel.

Una vez terminó de asearse se dio cuenta de que no lucía tan bien como le habría gustado, pero aún así, abandonó el baño del sexto piso y se apresuró por el pasillo directa hacia la oficina de la jefa de la casa Gryffindor para esperar. Al igual que casi todos los profesores, el dormitorio de la profesora McGonagall se encontraba unido a su aula. De esta forma, cuando McGonagall se dirigiera a su dormitorio para acostarse, no podía ignorar a Hermione en su camino.

Solitaria, Hermione se sentó en su pupitre habitual, sacando un libro mientras esperaba la llegada de su profesora favorita. Sentada en el aula vacía, ignorando el libro que acababa de sacar, empezó a pensar en la locura que había sido todo lo ocurrido durante las pasadas veinte horas. Sentada en el aula vacía, hasta que una voz severa pero muy familiar le llamó la atención.

― ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Hermione se levantó rápidamente y se giró para enfrentarse a la dueña de la voz, aliviada al ver como un plan para volver a la Batalla Final era cada vez más posible.

― Profesora McGonagall. No sabe cuánto me alegro de verla.

Minerva la miró durante unos segundos con confusión brillando en sus ojos, provocando un pequeño e incomodo silencio entre ellas. Hermione pensó que su profesora parecía más joven que la última vez que la había visto, pero no mucho.

― ¿Quién eres, y cómo has logrado entrar en Hogwarts sin un acompañante?

Definitivamente, esto no era lo que Hermione esperaba. Obviamente, era consciente de que su aspecto era mayor a la edad que pudiera tener en ese momento, pero… ¿cuánto debía de haber viajado en el tiempo, si ni siquiera la jefa de su casa la reconocía? Alguien como Minerva McGonagall era totalmente capaz de reconocer el rostro de una alumna a la que había visto prácticamente todos los días desde que tenía once años.

― Parece conocerme, pero es usted un poco mayor para haber acudido a este colegio sin ir a clases de Transformaciones en algún momento. Lo sabría si lo hubiera hecho. Y como también sé que no ha estado en el banquete esta noche, voy a tener que preguntarle qué se supone que está haciendo en mi oficina a estas horas de la noche.

Con los ojos abiertos como platos, Hermione contestó.

― ¿No me reconoce, profesora?

― ¿Debería? – McGonagall le preguntó, con curiosidad.

― ¿Mi rostro no le resulta ni siquiera un poquito familiar?

La mirada de su profesora brilló con más confusión aún.

― No. ¿Por qué? ¿Debería?

― Me parece que he viajado más lejos de lo que pensaba… – dijo Hermione, más para sí misma que para su profesora.

― ¿Viajado? – McGonagall le preguntó, levantando una ceja – Lo dices como si vinieras del futuro… – terminó de decir con una ligera carcajada.

El gesto en el rostro de Hermione lo dijo todo, y la risa de McGonagall, aunque suave, se desvaneció al instante. Hermione sacó el giratiempo de debajo de su camiseta y le enseñó el estropeado colgante a su profesora.

― Oh, querida – McGonagall suspiró –. Bueno… Si ese es el caso, me temo que vamos a necesitar a Albus.

 **XxXxXxX**

Quince minutos después, Hermione se encontraba en el despacho de Dumbledore, el mago de pelo canoso sentado frente a ella tras su escritorio. Hermione querría ser capaz de mostrarse entusiasmada por estar en una época en la que él todavía vivía, con sus dos manos sanas, en lugar de una ennegrecida por una maldición; sin embargo, estaba demasiado preocupada por su actual situación como para demostrarlo.

Tras mirarla con atención durante un tiempo, sin duda examinándola antes de interrogarla, Dumbledore finalmente habló.

― Minerva me ha contado que has acabado aquí por accidente, tras romperse tu gira-tiempo en mitad de un viaje.

― Correcto ― confirmó Hermione.

― Entiendo esa pequeña parte de tu tarde, porque este tipo de cosas, desafortunadamente, pasan. Sin embargo, lo que no entiendo es cómo has acabado sin varita y cubierta de quemaduras de segundo grado. A juzgar por tu aspecto, se podría decir que vienes de una guerra.

Dumbledore siempre acertaba en todas sus teorías.

― Profesor Dumbledore, señor ― dijo Hermione con calma ―. Así como comprendo su curiosidad sobre el por qué he venido del futuro, siento que debo recordarle que para mi esto es el pasado. Y todo lo que me han enseñado sobre los viajes en el tiempo es que revelar incluso la más mínima cantidad de información sobre el futuro puede cambiar el pasado. Si quiero volver a mi presente sin que sufra modificaciones, necesitaré tener muchísimo cuidado sobre la información que revele.

― Quien te enseñara todo eso tenía razón ― respondió Dumbledore con una pequeña sonrisa y un disimulado guiño de ojo ―. Lo has dicho tal como alguien que ha tenido experiencias con giratiempos con anterioridad.

― Se podría decir que he tenido suficientes ― concordó Hermione.

― Ahora, sin contarme demasiado, dime… ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte, señorita…?

― Walters… Jean Walters ― Hermione inventó rápidamente un alias ―. O por lo menos así me puede llamar mientras esté aquí.

― Una identidad falsa. Me gusta ― declaró él ―. Probablemente sea lo mejor, pues me temo que estarás atrapada aquí, en 1989, mucho más de lo que desearías.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos.

― ¿1989?

Dumbledore alargó el brazo sobre su escritorio para agarrar la edición diaria de El Profeta y se la ofreció. En la esquina superior se encontraba la fecha impresa en tinta negra:

September 1st, 1989

Hermione se quedó mirando el año escrito sobre el papel, conmocionada al darse cuenta que había viajado ocho años atrás en el tiempo. Se quedó en shock, preguntándose cómo era posible que el giratiempos –ahora roto– hubiese seleccionado esa fecha para transportarla, hasta que salió de su estupor y se recompuso.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que estaré aquí atrapada? ― preguntó.

― Señorita Walters, así como usted me ha dicho un hecho que sabe sobre los viajes en el tiempo, permítame que le diga uno que yo sé ― explicó Dumbledore ―. Cuando se usa un giratiempo, viajas al lugar exacto en el que te encuentras ahora mismo.

― De acuerdo ― contestó Hermione, ligeramente confusa.

― Y según mi estimación, parece que te encuentras entre los diecisiete y los diecinueve años ― continuó.

― Así es ― confirmó ella, sin saber qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra.

― Así que el hecho de que te encontraras en algún lugar de Hogwarts cuando usaste el gira-tiempo, significa que debes ser una estudiante en el futuro. También está el hecho de que ni McGonagall ni yo te reconocemos; ni siquiera como una versión mayor de ningún estudiante actual. Eso me dice que no empezarás a estudiar aquí hasta, por lo menos, dentro de un año. A su vez, eso me lleva a pensar que incluso si la versión de once años de Jean Walters empieza su primer año hoy, y tú tienes por lo menos diecisiete años, has viajado un mínimo de siete años en el tiempo desde el futuro para llegar aquí.

Hermione respondió con respeto, a pesar de que estaba segura de que él simplemente había estado divagando.

― ¿Por qué es importante cuánto he viajado en el tiempo, señor?

― Cada objeto que existe actualmente en este tiempo tiene un lugar y un posible objetivo en el futuro. Es obvio que no puedes llevarte ningún objeto al futuro que no trajeras contigo, y viceversa, así como no puedes dejarte aquí nada del futuro cuando finalmente te marches.

― Es lógico ― coincidió ella ―. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver todo eso con mi regreso al futuro?

― Todo ― sonrió Dumbledore, disfrutando claramente la falta de explicación ―. Si solicito un nuevo gira-tiempo al ministerio y te lo entrego para que puedas volver a tu tiempo, dejará de existir en el nuestro.

― Y si el objetivo de dicho gira-tiempo era ser usado por alguien más entre ahora y el futuro, probablemente modificaré eventos de mi pasado ― terminó Hermione por él.

― Exactamente ― asintió.

― De acuerdo ― respondió, comprendiendo todo ―. Pero si no puedo obtener un nuevo gira-tiempo, ¿cómo voy a volver?

― Afortunadamente, tengo un amigo que se ha retirado recientemente del Departamento de Misterios en el Ministerio, y creo que está muy familiarizado con los gira-tiempo ― explicó Dumbledore ―. Le enviaré una lechuza por la mañana para ver si puede pasarse para echarle un vistazo al tuyo. Si lo puede arreglar, probablemente le lleve un tiempo, pero me debe un favor, y si arreglarlo es posible, sé que él lo hará. No puedes abandonarlo aquí, de todas formas, así que debería ser ése gira-tiempo el que te lleve de vuelta.

Hermione asintió, no demasiado contenta con la respuesta, pero sabiendo que era la única solución al problema.

― ¿Y qué debo hacer mientras tanto?

― Tendrás que quedarte aquí, bajo tu alias de Jean Walters, y pretender ser una estudiante de intercambio.

Suspiró, pero asintió de acuerdo.

― Es mejor que estar aislada, supongo.

― Y aunque se supone que no debo saber demasiado; ¿en qué año y casa estás en tu presente? ― preguntó, tratando de planear cómo iba a integrarla en el colegio sin llamar demasiado la atención hacia ella.

― Gryffindor ― contestó orgullosa ―. Y estaba empezando mi séptimo curso ― mintió, no queriendo revelar que se había saltado el que debería haber sido su ultimo curso para cazar horrocruxes.

Dumbledore sonrió de nuevo.

― Excelente. Eso es exactamente lo que le dije a Minerva. Pude ver tu coraje en el momento en que posé mis ojos sobre ti.

Por primera vez aquella noche, Hermione sonrió de vuelta.

― Gracias, señor.

― Tienes un alias, pero ¿qué me dices de tu cuartada? La gente va a preguntar por qué eres la única que empieza en Hogwarts en el último curso.

― Supongo que aún no lo he pensado ― se encogió de hombros.

― Aquí va una ― él le ofreció una historia ―. Eres mestiza; madre bruja y padre muggle que se mudó a América cuando tenías diez años por negocios. Después de varios años allí, acabáis de regresar. Estudiaste en Ilvermorny hasta ahora.

Ella asintió mientras él le narraba una historia creíble.

― Lo suficientemente fácil para recordarlo.

― Hay algo más que te preocupa ― no era una pregunta.

― Sinceramente, sí, señor ― admintió.

Él hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuase.

― Si voy a estar aquí, asistiendo a clase… para no parecer sospechosa necesitaré una varita. La mia fue destruida esta tarde ― explicó ―. De hecho, que se destruyera mi varita es el motivo por el que tuve que usar el gira-tiempo.

― Ya veo ― dijo ―. La Profesora McGonagall ha ido a buscar al prefecto que he planeado que te acompañe hasta la torre de Gryffindor, además de informarte de la contraseña. Por la mañana, él te acompañará a Ollivanders para obtener una nueva varita.

― Creía que no podría tener nada que viniera del pasado conmigo.

― Resulta que sé a ciencia cierta que el señor Ollivander tiene una colección de varitas especificas para este tipo de situaciones. Le escribiré con tiempo y me aseguraré de que esté al tanto de tu situación. Solo te dejará tocar las varitas de las que esté seguro que no se van a vender en los próximos cien años ― contestó, con otro pequeño guiño.

Dumbledore se levantó, varita en mano, y caminó hacia un viejo cofre en la pared tras él. Sacó una vieja túnica y la transfiguró en un conjunto de uniformes del colegio, con los colores de Gryffindor y la corbata. Con otro movimiento de varita, una gran cortina apareció al otro lado de la habitación.

― Ahora, mientras se viste con esto como el resto de estudiantes en su primer día, guardaré tus prendas a salvo en mi despacho hasta que llegue el momento de que vuelvas a tu tiempo.

Bostezando de cansancio, Hermione agarró el unifrome y se metió tras la cortina para hacer lo que le había solicitado su director. Cuando salió, él le ofreció una mochila para guardar su ropa sucia, que ella cogió para guardar sus pantalones y camiseta.

― Ahora, señorita Walters, hay algo más que debo recordarle. Trata de no encariñarte, ni hacerte muy cercana a nadie mientras estés aquí. Algo como eso podría tener consecuencias catastróficas en sus futuros, y el tuyo.

Hermione asintió, sabiendo que estaba en lo correcto.

― Lo comprendo y comparto, señor. Me mantendré aislada de los demás en la medida de lo posible.

― Tu escolta debería llegar pronto ― le informó ―. ¿Quiere que le cure las quemaduras y cortes antes de que llegue?

― Por favor ― casi suplicó ella.

Dumbledore curó cuidadosamente cada una de las marcas sobre su piel visible, una a una hasta que una pequeña campanilla le informó que alguien se aproximaba.

― Ah, debe de ser él ― dijo, guardando su varita y dando un paso hacia la puerta. Cuando la golpearon desde el otro lado momentos después, la abrió para revelar un rostro conocido.

Al principio no era capaz de ubicarle, pues solo se había cruzado con este hombre en particular unas pocas veces; no obstante, su pelo de tono rojizo le delató.

― Jean Walters, me gustaría presentarte a Charlie Weasley.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**_ : todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Lo demás (trama, personajes originales...) pertenecen a **thatsoravenclaw**.

¡Hola de nuevo! Este capítulo es de los más cortitos de esta historia, pero es el primer encontronazo de Charlie y Hermione y a mi me encanta. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!

Quiero disculparme por cualquier error gramatical/ortográfico que podáis encontrar. No tengo ningún lector beta (aunque ya estoy en proceso de encontrarlo), y aunque he revisado varias veces el texto, es muy probable que haya erratas. No dudéis en decírmelo si os dais cuenta de alguna para que pueda corregirlo.

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER THREE_**

* * *

 _'¿En qué clase de problema me he metido ahora?'_

Fue lo primero que pensó Hermione mientras contemplaba en shock el rostro del segundo hermano más mayor de su mejor amigo.

Tan solo había estado en el pasado unas pocas horas, y ya estaba arriesgándose a cambiarlo. No podía creer que no hubiese pensado hasta ese momento en la posibilidad de encontrarse con versiones jóvenes de gente que conocía mientras estuviese en el pasado.

Si solo se tratase de Charlie estudiando en Hogwarts en ese momento, no sería un gran problema, ya que era el Weasley que menos conocía. De hecho, la probabilidad de que recordase a Jean Walters para cuando conociera a Hermione Granger de catorce años, dentro de cinco años… Bueno, era una probabilidad realmente baja.

No, el verdadero problema eran sus hermanos. Si Charlie era alumno de séptimo curso, eso implicaba que Percy, Fred y George también estaban en Hogwarts; y eso si solo pensaba en los Weasley. Lee Jordan y Angelina Johnson estarían en primero, con los gemelos; y Oliver Wood en tercero, con Percy. La probabilidad de que uno de ellos la reconociera en el futuro como la alumna de intercambio de séptimo curso que conocieron en su infancia era muy alta.

― Un placer conocerte, Jean ― Charlie ofreció su mano con una sonrisa amistosa.

Habiendo coincidido con Charlie solo un par de veces con anterioridad, siempre en el frenético ambiente del hogar de la familia Weasley, Hermione podía decir con total sinceridad que apenas se había fijado en él hasta ese momento. De hecho, podía contar con los dedos de una mano el número de conversaciones que había mantenido con él.

Puede que fuera porque su sonrisa le recordaba ligeramente a la de Ron, o tal vez por el hecho de que sus ojos eran los más azules que jamás había visto, o, tal vez, simplemente se tratase de que era un rostro familiar; de lo que no tenía ninguna duda era que había algo que definitivamente hizo que Hermione se fijara en Charlie Weasley ahora.

Era el más bajito de la familia Weasley (algo no muy difícil, teniendo en cuenta que todos ellos eran increíblemente altos); sin embargo, era el más corpulento de todos. Algo menos musculado que lo que ella recordaba, aunque supuso que desarrollaría esos músculos cuando comenzara a trabajar en la Reserva de dragones de Rumanía. Su pelo era más largo que el de Ron, pero no tanto como el de Bill; algo enmarañado, lo tenía justo por debajo de las orejas.

― Lo mismo digo ― respondió con algo de retraso, sacudiendo su mano.

Si Dumbledore fue consciente de su incomodidad, no dijo nada; se dirigió a ambos como si todo fuera normal.

― Nuestra querida Jean ha tenido un pequeño accidente con su varita, y necesita una con urgencia. Como acaba de llegar aquí, no está lo suficientemente familiarizada con el Callejón Diagón como para ir sola hasta Ollivanders. Esperaba que pudieras acompañarla mañana por la mañana, antes de que comiencen vuestras clases a las once.

― Sin problema ― dijo Charlie mirándola con curiosidad.

― Excelente ― Dumbledore dio una pequeña palmada ―. Necesitaréis encontraros conmigo aquí a las ocho de la mañana. Me encargaré de establecer conexión Flu con el Caldero Chorreante.

― Parece buen plan ― concordó Charlie, al tiempo que Hermione asentía.

― Si no hay nada más que alguno de los dos necesite, lo mejor será que todos demos por concluida la noche.

― Creo que eso sería todo ― dijo Hermione, a sabiendas de que no podía avisar a Dumbledore sobre la buena amistad que mantenía con la familia Weasley en el futuro delante de Charlie ―. Gracias, profesor Dumbledore.

― Buenas noches, entonces ― Dumbledore les abrió la puerta.

Charlie la sujetó para que Hermione pudiera salir, comportándose como el caballero que Molly Weasley le había enseñado a ser. _'Lecciones que no tuvieron ningún efecto en Ron…'_ pensó para si misma en silencio.

― La Torre de Gryffindor está por aquí ― Charlie señaló hacia la derecha.

Su única respuesta fue un asentimiento mientras comenzaba a seguirle, su bolsa sobre su hombro; sabía el camino a la perfección.

― ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu varita? ― preguntó Charlie, tratando de romper el silencio que se había formado entre ellos con algo de conversación.

― La perdí ― mintió, tratando de acabar la conversación. No podía arriesgarse a tener una amistad con él, o definitivamente la reconocería en el futuro.

― ¿Has probado a pedirle a alguien que use _Accio_? ― sugirió él. El camino hasta la torre de Gryffindor era largo, y estaba claro que estaba intentando evitar hacerlo en silencio.

― No, no habría funcionado porque está rota en dos.

― Así que está rota y perdida ― preguntó incrédulo.

― Sip ― respondió escuetamente.

― Qué putada ― le dedicó una mirada rara, pero siguió hablando ―. ¿Has sido seleccionada en Gryffindor?

― Sí.

― Ser Gryffindor es lo mejor. Toda mi familia ha estado ahí. Mis padres, y todos mis hermanos, también ― Charlie continuó hablando con la esperanza de relajarla un poco.

― He oído que es algo de familia ― no pudo evitar responder.

― Es algo normal. De hecho, los gemelos, mis dos hermanos pequeños, han sido seleccionados esta noche. Son de primer año, unos auténticos bromistas. Recuérdame que te diga quienes son para que les vigiles y no te hagan nada ― su sonrisa volvió.

Hermione fue incapaz de contener una pequeña sonrisa ante la idea de ver una versión infantil de Fred y George metiéndose en líos.

― Estoy segura de que los reconoceré. Sólo tengo que fijarme en los gemelos de primer año que sean pelirrojos.

Charlie alzó levemente una ceja en su dirección.

― ¿Qué te hace pensar que son pelirrojos?

― Supongo que he asumido que es algo de familia, también ― se hizo la inocente, provocando una carcajada en Charlie.

― En eso tienes razón. Todos somos pelirrojos – y somos nueve.

― Guau. Eso es lo que yo llamo una gran familia ― fingió sorpresa ante la numerosa familia.

― Ni que lo digas. Soy el segundo más mayor de siete. Tengo cinco hermanos y una hermana ― metió las manos en sus bolsillos ―. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes hermanos?

― No, solo mi madre y mi padre ― respondió girando a la izquierda.

Silencio se formó entre ellos, mientras él la miraba con rareza de nuevo.

― Pensé que te habían seleccionado en Gryffindor esta noche…

― Claro. ¿Por qué? ― preguntó, sorprendida por la pregunta implícita.

― ¿Cómo sabías que ahora había que girar a la izquierda, entonces? ― seguía mirándola con curiosidad.

 _'Oh, oh…'_ pensó. Había olvidado que debía fingir que no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba la torre de Gryffindor.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ― fingió inocencia de nuevo.

― Has girado tres pasos antes de que yo lo hiciera ― dijo acusadoramente.

― ¿Sí? Debe haber sido intuición ― continuó fingiendo inocencia.

― De acuerdo ― lo dejó pasar, aunque aún parecía sospechar ―. ¿Cómo es que has acabado en Hogwarts? ¿Dónde estudiabas antes?

― En Ilvermorny, en América. Mi padre es muggle y debido a su trabajo le han transferido de vuelta a Londres este verano, después de casi diez años fuera.

― Pero, ¿por qué venir a Hogwarts? ¿No podías quedarte en América para tu ultimo año? ― estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas para el gusto de Hermione.

― Mi madre y yo creímos que sería mejor hacer contactos aquí antes de intentar encontrar trabajo tras el colegio ― mintió.

― Supongo que tiene sentido ― se encogió de hombros inclinando su cabeza ―. ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

― ¿Mmmh? ― preguntó, confundida por su pregunta.

― A Hogwarts ― aclaró ―. No has venido en tren con el resto, así que… ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí esta tarde?

― ¿Qué te hace pensar que no estaba en el tren? ― Charlie era demasiado observador y la estaba haciendo sentir incomoda.

― Soy prefecto. Tenía que vigilar el tren, y no te he visto ni una sola vez en todo el trayecto ― declaró.

― ¿Recuerdas a todo el mundo que viste mientras vigilabas? ― Hermione alzó una ceja mientras se acercaban a la sala común.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente ante su pregunta, pero terminó con una enorme sonrisa relajada.

― No necesariamente a todos… pero te puedo asegurar que me acordaría de ti.

Fue el turno de Hermione para sonrojarse, pero justo en ese momento alcanzaron el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Otro posible problema de que reconocieran a Hermione Granger en el futuro. _'Tal vez debería haber fingido ser de Ravenclaw'_ pensó con arrepentimiento.

― _Opaleye_ ― dijo Charlie a la Señora Gorda, que abrió la puerta en respuesta ―. Es la contraseña ― indicó Charlie, aunque ella no parecía sorprendida ―. Cambia una vez al mes.

Hermione entró en la acogedora sala común, en ese momento vacía debido a la hora que era. Se sentía como en casa, y se abrazó a si misma. Era genial estar ahí de nuevo; después de no haber estado en ese sitio desde la muerte de Dumbledore. Se sentía bien estar una época en el que la guerra aún no existía. Donde la gente era feliz en lugar de vivir asustada, temiendo por las vidas de sus familias.

Los pensamientos de la guerra la hicieron preocuparse por lo que le ocurriría a Harry y Ron si se quedaba atrapada en el pasado. Sabía que igualmente iría a la batalla, igualmente trataría de encontrarles. ¿Pero qué pensarían cuando envejeciera ocho años en lo que para ellos habían sido unos pocos minutos?

― Jean, ¿te encuentras bien? ― Charlie se acercó a ella y puso una mano sobre su hombro, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

― Sí ― exclamó, aunque no lo estaba ni de lejos ―. Ha sido un día largo, eso es todo.

― Puedo entenderlo ― parecía preocupado por ella ―. ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu dormitorio?

― No, está bien. Creo que puedo apañármelas sola ― fingió una pequeña sonrisa para convencerle de que estaba bien.

― De acuerdo ― dio un pequeño apretón a su hombro antes de soltarla ―. Los dormitorios de las chicas están por la escalera de la derecha. Los de séptimo curso están en la ultima planta.

― Gracias, Charlie ― asintió al tiempo que él se dirigía hacia las escaleras de la izquierda ―. Te veré por la mañana.

Charlie se giró entonces, mirándola con la sonrisa más amplia que le había visto hasta el momento.

― Es una cita.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**_ : todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Lo demás (trama, personajes originales...) pertenecen a **thatsoravenclaw**.

Sí, sorprendentemente, he publicado tres capitulos en una semana. Mi intención era hacerlo más gradualmente, pero las próximas dos semanas no voy a tener mucho tiempo para traducir la historia (me voy de festival la semana que viene, y la siguiente viene mi hermana después de mucho tiempo sin verla). Así que he decidido que era mejor publicar ya el material para no dejaros esperando.

No sabéis lo contenta que me pone el número de lecturas de la historia (en serio, no me lo puedo creer). Sería genial si dejáis también algún review para que pueda decirle a la autora original lo que os parece su obra.

Dicho esto, ¡espero que disfrutéis del capítulo!

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER FOUR_**

* * *

Hermione se despertó antes que el resto de las chicas con las que compartía dormitorio para poder prepararse discretamente para su escapada mañanera al Callejón Diagón. Aún no se sentía lo suficientemente lista como para conocerás; menos aún cuando estaba segura de que la acribillarían a preguntas personales. Iba a ser muy complicado mantenerse en el anonimato cuando todo el mundo querría saber por qué se había cambiado de colegio tan tarde.

Mientras caminaba hacia la sala común con su bolso colgado del hombro, notó como rugía su estómago. No le sorprendió; no había comido en condiciones durante los últimos meses, eso sin tener en cuenta que el día anterior no había probado bocado. Pero por muchas ganas de desayunar que tenía, sabia que bajar al Gran Comedor sería un error, por muy pronto que fuera.

Charlie estaba junto a la chimenea, sin duda esperándola para ir juntos hasta el despacho de Dumbledore. Aun no entraba mucha luz por las ventanas, por lo que el fuego seguía siendo la única fuente de luz de la sala. Iluminaba su increíble rostro y el indicio de barba que comenzaba a crecer en su barbilla. No se podía negar que Charlie Weasley era un chico guapo.

― ¿Lista para tu primer día, Jean? ― le preguntó cuando la vio; una sonrisa animada extendiéndose sobre sus labios.

― Claro ― respondió escuetamente, aun tratando de mantenerse alejada de él.

Se encontraba realmente bien. Esa noche había sido con total sinceridad una de las mejores noches que había tenido en meses, habiendo sido capaz de descansar por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y, si no hubiera sido por la necesidad de huir del probable encontronazo con sus compañeras de habitación, habría dormido mucho más. Según se acercó a él, pudo ver que sujetaba un pequeño bol repleto de diferentes tipos de fruta. Su estómago rugió con fuerza ante lo que sus ojos veían.

El soltó una pequeña carcajada y le ofreció el bol.

― Sospechaba que tendrías hambre.

Hermione inclinó la cabeza levemente, confusa, mirándole.

― No te vi durante el banquete de bienvenida anoche, así que pensé que estarías muerta de hambre por la mañana ― explicó él ―. Y también asumí, basándome en lo evasiva que fuiste ayer sobre tu vida privada, que te despertarías antes que el resto de las chicas para no cruzarte con ellas. También dudaba que fueras a bajar al Gran Comedor para desayunar, para evitar las miradas interesadas de todos; así que te he traído el desayuno. De nada.

Hermione cogió el bol con ansias, agarrando una uva y metiéndola en la boca con un sonido de aprobación. La tenía realmente calada.

― ¿Qué te ha parecido? ― preguntó con otra sonrisa ― ¿He acertado?

Hermione no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa; demonios, era realmente encantador. Por no hablar de lo observador que era. ¿Por qué Ron no había adquirido algunas de esas cualidades?

― Sí. Maldito seas tú y tu increíble sentido de la observación, Charlie Weasley.

― Sólo cuando el sujeto observado me resulta interesante ― respondió apoyándose en la chimenea con los brazos cruzados.

Hermione tragó al tiempo que sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. No estaba acostumbrada a que los chicos coquetearan abiertamente con ella, y el hecho de que fuera el increíblemente guapo hermano mayor del chico por el que tenía un flechazo desde hacía varios años le hacía sentir rara, y confusa.

― Bueno, si quieres evitar que la gente pregunte por qué no tienes una varita, deberíamos ir yéndonos ― sugirió ―. Por eso te traje un bol de comida comestible con la mano; supuse que sería más fácil de llevar y te permitiría comer por el camino.

― ¿Qué hay de ti? ― preguntó con curiosidad mientras se metía otra uva en la boca. Era la fruta más fresca que había comido en meses y estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra el impulso de hundir la cara en el bol como habría hecho Ron ― ¿No tienes hambre?

― Tengo cinco hermanos y una hermana. Aprendí a comer rápido. Especialmente antes de que mi hermano pequeño pudiera hacerlo ― se carcajeó de su propio chiste ―. Así que, sí, ya he comido antes de venir aquí. Gracias, de todas formas.

― Eso suena como él ― se burló Hermione antes de darse cuenta de lo raro que eso sonaba.

Charlie le miró con la misma extrañeza que lo hizo la noche anterior, cuando giró en dirección a la sala común antes de que el lo hiciera.

― ¿Listo para ir al despacho de Dumbledore? ― se dirigió al retrato y lejos de él para que no pudiera ver su rostro ― Me gustaría salir de aquí antes de que alguien me vea.

― Sí ― contestó él, aun mirándola con extrañeza ―. Claro, Jean.

 **xXxXxXx**

Una hora después, finalmente llegaron a Ollivander. Hermione había devorado toda la fruta, y tuvo que desvanecer el bol antes de dejarse llevar por un impulso y lamerlo hasta dejarlo limpio. No recordaba cuando era la ultima vez que había podido comer todo lo que ella quisiera; no podía esperar a que llegara la hora de la comida en el Gran Comedor para poder comer hasta llenarse. Había echado muchísimo de menos la comida de los elfos domésticos, aunque ese sentimiento le hizo sentirse fatal consigo misma porque odiaba la idea de la esclavitud.

Habían hecho todo el camino casi en completo silencio, principalmente porque su boca había estado llena de comida todo el tiempo. Cuando alcanzaron la antigua tienda, Charlie sujetó la puerta para que ella entrara primero.

― Señorita Walters, y señor Weasley, si no me equivoco ― preguntó Ollivander acercándose a ellos.

Ambos asintieron.

― Bien. Como podéis imaginar, no hay muchos clientes una vez inicia el curso, así que he supuesto que sois la pareja de la que me habló Dumbledore.

Charlie sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

― Ha dicho pareja. ¿Le has oído? ― le dio un pequeño codazo, provocándola.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un pequeño empujón con sus dos manos. Él tropezó y ella fingió ignorarle, aunque estaba intentando desesperadamente no sonreír.

― Imagino entonces que el profesor Dumbledore ya le ha informado de las condiciones excepcionales para la nueva varita ― preguntó Hermione, deseando no tener que explicar nada delante de Charlie.

― Así es ― confirmó ―. Tengo todas las de la variedad de día lluvioso preparadas para que las pruebes.

― Perfecto ― suspiró aliviada cuando no reveló nada delante de su acompañante.

Ollivander se giró hacia Charlie, mirando la varita que llevaba en la mano.

― ¿Qué hay de ti? No recuerdo haberte vendido una varita nunca.

― No, señor ― Charlie sacudió la cabeza ―. Es una vieja varita familiar. Perteneció a mi tío, Gideon Prewett.

Hermione miró entonces la varita que él sujetaba, sin haberse percatado la noche anterior. Sorprendentemente, la reconoció al instante: era la varita que Ron había usado durante los dos primeros cursos. Recordaba vagamente que les había explicado que era la vieja varita de Charlie, y se preguntó por un momento cuando y donde se compraría una nueva.

― Oh, claro. Lamento la perdida, aunque murió como un héroe. Se la vendí hace treinta y dos años, lo recuerdo bien. Treinta centímetros y medio, madera de fresno y pelo de unicornio ― informó Ollivander ―. Gran varita, gran varita. Aunque siempre recomiendo que la varita elija al mago, pues la varita de otra persona nunca funciona tan bien como la que te ha elegido a ti.

― Sí, por supuesto ― respondió Charlie educadamente ―. Llevo un tiempo ahorrando para comprarme una nueva cuando me gradúe el próximo verano.

― Excelente, excelente ― Ollivander parecía decirlo todo dos veces ―. Señorita Walters, lo mejor será que le consigamos una varita nueva, ¿no cree?

Les guio hacia una torre de cajas de varitas sobre una pequeña mesa y agarró la de la cima.

― Pruebe esta. Treinta y tres centímetros, madera de roble, pluma de fénix.

Hermione apenas la rozó cuando Ollivander se la quitó de las manos, guardándola de nuevo y ofreciéndole otra.

― Treinta y un centímetros, madera de nogal, pluma de fénix.

Una a una, todas las varitas la rechazaron hasta que llegaron a la séptima caja del día.

― Veintiséis centímetros, madera de vid con núcleo de corazón de dragón.

Hermione estaba a punto de cogerla cuando alejó la mano de la varita, como si quemara.

― ¡No!

― ¿Qué ocurre? ― preguntó Ollivander con curiosidad. Charlie, que había estado con un gesto aburrido hasta ese momento, levantó la vista de golpe con renovado interés.

― ¿Es un duplicado? ― tenía que estar segura.

― No, querida ― respondió alzando la ceja ― Nunca hago duplicados. Jamás.

― No puedo tocar esa varita, señor ― respondió ella, aunque sus dedos ardían con las ganas de cogerla. Era, sin ninguna duda, su varita. La que Draco Malfoy había partido en dos la tarde anterior ―. Sé que esto suena poco creíble, pero si toco esa varita no va a pasar nada bueno.

― Preocupada de que la pueda elegir, ¿eh? ― dijo con curiosidad ― Pensé que era ese el motivo por el que estaba aquí.

― Así es ― respondió con sinceridad, aunque sabía que no era buena idea ―. Pero esa varita esta destinada a una niña que empezará Hogwarts en un par de años. Si la toco, y me elige, ella no tendrá la varita que necesita.

Llegados a este punto, Charlie la miraba pasmado, como si tuviese tres cabezas. Sabía que había revelado demasiado delante de él, pero tenia que asegurarse de que Ollivander supiera lo que necesitaba saber. Tenia que asegurarse de que su futuro (o pasado) yo obtuviese esa varita.

Se inclinó para susurrar muy bajito, de forma que solo Ollivander pudiera oírla.

― Prométame que solo venderá esta varita a una niña de once años llamada Hermione el tres de agosto de 1991.

Cuando se alejó para mirar al anciano hombre, se sorprendió al verle sonriendo.

― Por supuesto, querida ― dijo ―. No podría ser de otra manera.

― Gracias ― suspiró aliviada.

 **xXxXxXx**

Veinte minutos después, salieron de la tienda. Hermione logró encontrar un buen repuesto a su varita: treinta centímetros, madera de roble y núcleo de corazón de dragón. No estaba tan cómoda como con su antigua varita, pero era genial tener una varita que era únicamente suya de nuevo.

― Eres muy extraña ― dijo Charlie mientras caminaban de vuelta al Caldero Chorreante para volver a Hogwarts vía red Flu.

― Soy consciente de eso ― respondió sin sorprenderse.

― ¿Eres, no sé, muy buena en adivinación o algo así? ― preguntó, sin duda tratando de descifrarla.

― Definitivamente no ― bufó ―. Es una asignatura absurda.

― ¡Gracias a Merlín! ― carcajeó aliviado ― Yo también la odio. Creía que moriría de aburrimiento antes de que pudiera deshacerme de ella el año de los TIMO. Es, literalmente, la peor clase disponible en Hogwarts. Incluso sin el fraude de profesora que imparte la asignatura en Hogwarts, seguiría siendo terrible. Desearía haberme apuntado a Runas, o cualquier otra cosa en su lugar.

― Ni que lo digas ― Hermione soltó una risilla ante su respuesta ―. Es la única asignatura que he abandonado antes de que acabara el curso porque no podía soportarla más.

― No me digas ― le provocó él mientras continuaban su camino ―. Así que tenemos algo en común: un odio mutuo hacia los posos de té y las bolas de cristal.

― Brindemos por eso ― concordó ella.

― Pero si tanto odias predecir el futuro, ¿cómo sabias que esa varita es de una niña de nueve años? ― ahora la miraba con mucha curiosidad, cualquier rastro de broma borrado de su rostro.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

― Sé que eso ha sonado raro, y que quieres saber por qué he dicho todo eso. Pero te prometo que no puedo contártelo, Charlie. Así que, por favor… ¿puedes olvidarlo?

El se quejó con un gruñido entre dientes, y Hermione pudo ver por primera vez un parecido en su personalidad con la de Ron: ambos odiaban que les dejaran al margen de las cosas. Sobre todo, de las que eran interesantes.

― Supongo que puedo ― accedió él ―. Solo si me prometes algo a cambio.

Ella le miró fijamente una vez llegaron al Caldero Chorreante.

― ¿El qué?

― Las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor son el sábado. Yo las dirigiré puesto que soy el capitán ― le envió una sonrisa algo arrogante ―. Podrías venir a verlas.

Debería haberse imaginado que a Charlie Weasley le gustaba alardear. Había oído que fue un jugador realmente bueno, y que el único motivo por el que no se había dedicado profesionalmente al quidditch se debía a que prefería a los dragones. Molly siempre había dicho que era el más temerario de sus hijos.

― No me va mucho el Quidditch ― respondió, esperando que dejara de insistir.

― ¿Qué? ― exclamó asombrado cuando llegaron a la chimenea del pub ―. O eres muy buena actriz, o lo estás diciendo en serio.

― Me parece un juego brutal y bárbaro.

Él gruño.

― Lo retiro. No tenemos absolutamente nada en común.

― Genial ― respondió secamente, esperando una vez más que se diera por vencido en su intento de hacerse su amigo ―. Ahora ya me puedes dejar tranquila sin chantajearme para que vea como alardeas.

― No, no lo creo ― Charlie sacudió la cabeza y cogió un puñado de polvo verde ―. No puedo esperar para conocerte, Jean Walters.

Su fingido desinterés no le estaba alejando como ella había esperado.

― Creía que pensabas que era rara.

― Oh, lo eres ― sonrió ampliamente metiéndose en la chimenea ―. Pero nunca dije que eso fuera algo malo.

Y, tras decir eso, lanzó los polvos flu a sus pies, dejándola sola y frustrada.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer**_ : todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Lo demás (trama, personajes originales...) pertenecen a **thatsoravenclaw**.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

* * *

Hermione atravesó la red Flu menos de un minuto después que Charlie, y, sin embargo, no había rastro de él. La única persona en la sala era el director acompañado por Fawkes, que en ese momento era de un precioso tono rojizo debido a la luz de la mañana que entraba a través de la ventana.

— ¿Ya se ha marchado Charlie? — preguntó, sorprendida consigo misma por preocuparse por que él no la hubiera esperado.

— Le dije al señor Weasley que se adelantara para que pudiéramos hablar un momento en privado — respondió —. Tengo novedades sobre el giratiempo.

—¿En serio? — se olvidó inmediatamente de su compañero — ¿Su amigo podrá arreglarlo?

—Aún no lo sabemos — sonrió ante su impaciencia —. El señor Harper me ha contactado, sin embargo; mi amigo del Departamento de Misterios. Puede venir a mi oficina el Sábado por la tarde, y estará aquí sobre la una.

—Traeré el giratiempo roto y vendré aquí entonces.

— Perfecto. Ahora… ¿Ha podido conseguir una varita de su agrado?

—Sí, profesor — indicó mostrando su nueva varita —. Todavía no estoy tan unida como lo estaba a mi antigua varita, pero servirá.

—Maravilloso — Dumbledore juntó sus manos con una palmada.

—Si no le importa que le pregunte… ¿Por qué tiene Ollivander un juego de varitas que sabe que no venderá? La futura varita de mi yo de once años estaba entre ellas. Tuve que convencerle para que me la vendiera en el futuro.

—Su familia ha sido dueña de esa tienda generación tras generación durante varios siglos — explicó Dumbledore —. A lo largo de los años, se acumularon determinadas varitas que nunca elegían a nadie, por lo que dejaron de sacarlas para que las probaran.

Hermione asintió en comprensión.

—Y por eso sabe que no las va a vender en los próximos años.

—Exactamente — dijo colocándose sus gafas de media luna —. ¿Qué es lo que quería decirme, señorita Walters?

— ¿Cómo sabía que…? — ' _quería decirle algo_ '. Hermione no terminó la frase, dándose cuenta de que Dumbledore siempre lo sabía todo — Es solo que me preocupa haber cambiado todo el futuro solo por estar aquí, ¿sabe? Hay un montón de personas en Hogwarts en este momento que me conocen en el futuro.

—Me imaginé que eso ocurriría, pero la mayoría deben estar en los primeros cursos ahora, ¿no? — preguntó Dumbledore — Es poco probable que recuerden a Jean Walters para cuando los conozca en unos años. Los profesores ya han sido informados e instruidos para que la ignoren lo máximo posible.

—Eso es lo que imaginé en un principio, también — explicó ella —. Que la gente no se acordaría de mi. El problema es que uno de mis mejores amigos en el futuro es el pequeño de los hermanos Weasley.

—Ya veo — pareció comprender —. Y te preocupa que los cuatro Weasley que están aquí estén confusos cuando te conozcan en unos años, preguntándose por qué te pareces tanto a la estudiante de intercambio de este año.

—Si solo fueran Fred y George no me preocuparía, puedo evitarles fácilmente — siguió explicando —. Pero Charlie… Charlie es otra historia. Se ha propuesto ser mi amigo, y puesto que es el hermano de un amigo mío, ya he coincidido con él varias veces en el futuro. Si pasamos tiempo juntos, es imposible que no me reconozca cuando se cruce conmigo dentro de cinco años.

—No voy a mentirle, señorita Walters… Eso sería un problema. Estamos en territorio desconocido; usted atrapada aquí, una estudiante del futuro de incognito — Dumbledore colocó su mano de forma reconfortante sobre su hombro —. No puedo decirle qué hacer, pero si decirle lo que yo haría en su lugar: seguir su corazón. El tiempo que pase aquí será más placentero y menos llamativo si hace una selección de amigos de confianza. Sé que ayer le aconsejé que no se acercara a nadie mientras estuviera aquí, pero ahora que sé que ya conoce a Charlie, puede que él sea una de esas personas que debe dejar que se acerquen a usted. Solo tenga en mente el futuro cuando le deje entrar en su vida.

—¿Está seguro? — cuestionó Hermione, no muy convencida de que fuera una buena idea —. Volverme cercana a alguien ahora puede cambiar todo drásticamente, ¿no?

—No le estoy diciendo que se haga amiga de todo el mundo. De hecho, debería ser muy, muy cuidadosa — Dumbledore le dio la espalda para mirar por la ventana —. Pero… puesto que ya es amiga de los Weasley, estoy seguro de que en el fondo sabe que Charlie es un buen hombre. Si hay alguien aquí en quien pueda confiar y ayudarle a no llamar la atención, él es una buena opción.

—Ya me siento lo suficientemente mal diciéndole a usted y el resto de profesores de donde vengo, ¿realmente cree que es buena idea decírselo a más gente?

—Los Weasley son de las personas más leales y de fiar que hay en el mundo mágico, señorita Walters. No le estoy sugiriendo que le diga todo, de hecho, no debería decirle más de lo que me ha contado a mi — ladeó su rostro para mirarla —. No se preocupe por contarle nada ahora mismo, querida. Simplemente le sugiero, como una precaución, que si se hacen amigos sería recomendable que se lo cuente en algún momento para evitar que se sorprenda cuando te vea de nuevo dentro de unos años.

—Lo pensaré — dijo ella simplemente.

—Eso es todo lo que le pido — respondió —. Trate de llegar a su próxima clase. La veré el sábado.

Hermione asintió y se giró hacia la salida.

— Una cosa más, señorita Walters.

—¿Sí?

—Trate de controlarse en clase — bromeó —. Nada le hará llamar más la atención que responder todas las preguntas.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

A lo largo del día, Hermione fue a todas sus clases entrando en el último segundo. Se sentó en el pupitre más alejado para evitar las preguntas. Varias personas se quedaron mirándola, confundidos al no conocerla, pero por suerte los profesores no se dirigieron a ella delante de todos. Había hecho caso del consejo de Dumbledore, manteniéndose al margen todo el día.

Solo tuvo dos clases después de su excursión matutina, y compartía las dos con Charlie. Él le había dedicado una sonrisa tranquilizadora tanto al inicio de Transformaciones como al inicio de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que se enseñaba actualmente por el hermano mayor del profesor Quirrell. Se preguntó qué sería lo que le hiciera dejar de dar clase al final del curso, pero supo que no debía intentar averiguarlo.

Para cenar, transfiguró el bol de esa mañana en un tupperware grande, llenándolo de su comida favorita. La gente la miró con curiosidad de nuevo, y ella se apresuró a marcharse para comer en una sección oculta de la biblioteca antes de que alguien comenzara a hacerle preguntas.

Eran las ocho pasadas de la noche, y sabia que ya era hora de enfrentarse a la gente. Se encontraba frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda, intentando convencerse a sí misma de entrar.

—¿Te pone nerviosa entrar? — le preguntó una voz conocida detrás de ella.

Se giró para confirmar que se trataba de Charlie.

—Un poco — admitió —. Quiero decir que sé que tengo que entrar y enfrentarme a la inquisición, pero estoy preocupada.

—Solo son una panda de estudiantes tontos. Solo vas a estar aquí durante un año. Realmente no tienes de qué preocuparte — trató de reconfortarla acercándose a ella.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo — cruzó los brazos sobre su estomago.

—Eres un poco tímida, ¿eh? — preguntó.

Hermione se rio de él, haciéndole sonreír.

—No, no parecer ser del tipo tímido. Más bien pareces del tipo reservado que quiere que le dejen tranquila.

Ella gruñó en respuesta.

— Asúmelo, Jean. Te tengo calada — colocó un dedo bajo su barbilla, forzándola a mirarle a la cara —. Me gustaría conocerte, pero pareces estar empeñada en mantenerme alejado de ti.

Hermione se mordió el labio en pensativo silencio por un momento antes de responder.

—Soy una persona muy complicada, Charlie. No entiendes los problemas en los que te puedes meter por ser mi amigo.

—Menos mal que mi segundo nombre es Problemas, ¿no? — su sonrisa volvió con más intensidad.

—Vale, está bien. Dejaré de intentar de alejarte de mi — accedió ella —. Pero me reservo el derecho a mantener mi pasado en privado.

—Supongo que eso es lo mejor que me vas a dar por ahora — dejó caer su mano de su barbilla para agarrar su mano —. Ahora, ¿quieres que te ayude con tu problema?

—Claro — asintió ella —. Pero, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Su sonrisa se volvió muy parecida a la de Fred y George mientras la arrastraba hacia la Señora Gorda.

—¡Vas a tener que confiar en mi, Jean!

—No me gusta esa cara — se resistió ella, riéndose — ¡Charlie!

Él se carcajeó al tiempo que la arrastraba al interior de una muy llena de gente Sala Común de Gryffindor, delante de todo el mundo. Hermione dejó de sonreír al instante, nerviosa, temiendo que había cometido un error al confiar en Charlie.

—¡Escuchadme todo el mundo! — gritó lo suficientemente fuerte para que le oyeran todos.

La sala se quedó en silencio. Todo el mundo dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ver lo que el estudiante de séptimo tenia que decir. Saltaba a la vista que su sola presencia demandaba atención y respeto; principalmente porque no solo era un prefecto, sino también el capitán del equipo de Quidditch.

—Esta es Jean Walters. Sí, es nueva. Sí, es de séptimo curso. Y sí, acaba de cambiarse a Hogwarts — dijo en voz alta —. Fue seleccionada en Gryffindor de manera privada anoche. Es un poco tímida, así que no la agobiéis.

Un suave murmuro se hizo presente entre los estudiantes más mayores, principalmente las chicas. Mientras Hermione miraba todos los rostros desconocidos, se fijó en una chica de cabello rubio oscuro fulminándole con la mirada con una mezcla de curiosidad y asco. Era desconcertante que alguien pudiera tener algún problema con ella cuando llevaba menos de veinticuatro horas allí.

—Lo que significa que respetéis su privacidad, por favor — continuó hablando Charlie —. Ahora lo que realmente os interesa: las pruebas de Quidditch son el sábado, empezaran a las 9 de la mañana en el campo de Quidditch. Necesitamos un nuevo guardián y un cazador. Puede que también dos suplentes, dependiendo de como vayan las pruebas. ¡Buenas noches!

Para cuando se alejó de la multitud, prácticamente todo el mundo había vuelto a sus asuntos antes de que Charlie hiciera su comunicado. La arrastró a una parte más alejada, junto a la chimenea. Las voces de la gente hablando volvían a inundar la Sala Común.

—¿Por qué has hecho llamado la atención de esa manera? — preguntó Hermione mortificada.

— Lo querías hacer discretamente, ¿no?

Su rostro se tornó rojo.

—¿Llamas a eso ser discreto?

—Pues si —explicó él —. Si hubieras intentado escabullirte, la gente habría comenzado a preguntarse de donde has salido, y te habrían hecho un montón de preguntas, y habrías tenido a un montón de personas haciéndote preguntas todo el rato. Ahora todo el mundo ya lo sabe, y saben solo lo que les he dicho. He controlado la situación y después he desviado su atención hablando de Quidditch. La gente ya no va a cuestionarse quién eres, y probablemente la mayoría de ellos ya ni siquiera esté pensando en ti.

Su respuesta sorprendió a Hermione. Lo que Charlie acababa de hacer era realmente inteligente, y probablemente tenia razón y esto mantendría a la gente a raya, sin preguntas sobre su llegada.

― Oh ― terminó respondiendo ―. Gracias Charlie. Ha sido buena idea. Estás siendo mucho más amable conmigo de lo que merezco…

― No digas tonterías ― se acercó más a ella ―. Estoy seguro de que tienes tus motivos para ser tan reservada. No me conoces, ni a mi ni a nadie aquí, así que entiendo que todavía no sepas en quien confiar.

Hermione notó su corazón revolotear y tragó el nudo en su garganta. Iba a estar en más problemas de los que había pensado: Charlie Weasley estaba resultando ser todo lo que le gustaba de Ron… y mucho más. Sabía que sus pensamientos la estaban haciendo sonrojarse, por lo que giró su rostro para dejar de mirarle y observar el ajetreo de la sala común.

― Por lo menos creo que puedo confiar en ti. Tener un aliado suena bien.

― ¿Aliado? Sabes que suenas como una espía, ¿no? ― dijo ofreciendo su mano como para que ella la cogiera ―. Pero no voy a centrarme en eso ahora. Sé que me dejarás entrar en tu vida cuando estés lista. Ahora, ¿te apetece conocer mis hermanos?

― Claro ― respondió Hermione cogiendo su mano para que él la guiara.

No le hacía mucha gracia hablar con más gente que la conocería en el futuro, pero supuso que sería muy sospechoso si se negara.

― ¡Hey! ― llamó Charlie ― ¡Percy, Fred, George!

Se acercaron a la mesa en la que los gemelos estaban sentados mientras Percy escribía en un pergamino algo más alejado. Si te fijabas bien, no era difícil darse cuenta que Percy estaba intentando ignorar a sus traviesos hermanos, que no paraban de lanzar aviones de papel en su dirección.

― Bueno, chicos, ¡ya vale! ― Charlie rodeó el cuello de Fred con su brazo antes de despeinarle con su otra mano ― Sabéis que no os conviene molestar a Percy mientras estudia.

― ¡Pero es que _siempre_ está estudiando! ― se quejó Fred.

― ¡Eso! ― añadió George ― ¿Cuándo se supone que podemos molestarle entonces? Ha estado todo el verano ocupado con 'deberes'.

― Jean, estos son mis hermanos de once años: Fred y George ― les presentó ―. Sería aconsejable que no les quites el ojo de encima. Recuerda que te he advertido sobre lo bromistas que son. No confíes en ellos bajo ninguna circunstancia.

― Encantado de conocerla, bella dama ― sonrió el joven George, ofreciendo su mano.

Hermione fue a estrechársela, pero Charlie la paró rápidamente:

― Yo que tú no lo haría.

― Jo, ¡lo has arruinado! ― lloriqueó Fred tratando de colocar su pelo ―. ¿Por qué te tienes que cargar la diversión? Primero nos dices que no podemos presentarnos a las pruebas de Quidditch, y ahora ni siquiera podemos molestar a _Perce_ o electrificar la mano a la gente.

― Sí, y mamá te dijo que estuvieras ahí para nosotros ― añadió George ―. Se supone que nos tienes que ayudar, ¡no arruinar!

― No, mamá le dijo que no os perdiera de vista ― Percy levantó finalmente la mirada del pergamino ―, porque sabia que si no lo hacía os estarías metiendo en problemas continuamente.

Comenzó una discusión entre los tres hermanos pequeños y Charlie aprovechó la oportunidad para alejarla de allí.

― Bueno, esa es mi familia. Al menos la que está aquí ahora. Espero que no te hayan asustado y te alejes de mi.

― Para nada. Creo que son muy divertidos, en realidad ― sonrió sin poder evitarlo después de ver una versión infantil de Gred y Forge liándola como siempre.

― Me alegro entonces. Somos un buen puñado cuando nos juntamos todos ― dijo, feliz ―. El hermano más serio es Percy. Todos tenemos personalidades muy diferentes.

― Estoy segura ― dijo Hermione casualmente, sin querer añadir nada más, no fuera a meter la pata de nuevo ―. Bueno, creo que aún estoy agotada, si soy sincera. Sé que es pronto, pero creo que me voy a ir yendo a la cama.

― Oh. Está bien ― parecía algo decepcionado ―. Buenas noches, Jean.

― Buenas noches, Charlie ― Hermione le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa ―. Gracias por todo lo de hoy.

― No hay problema ― sonrió de vuelta mientras ella se alejaba hacia los dormitorios de las chicas.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cuando Hermione llegó al dormitorio, se dio cuenta que ya había dos chicas sentadas en la cama junto a la suya. Se estaban riendo por algo, pero pararon en cuanto la vieron entrar.

La chica morena se puso de pie primero, y pronto se acercaron a ella. Por suerte, parecían amigables.

― Eres Jean, ¿verdad? ― preguntó la chica, alargando su mano.

― Sí ― respondió, estrechando la mano.

― Soy Laura, y ella es Sarah ― dijo emocionada, señalando a la morena junto a ella.

― Encantada de conoceros ― respondió Hermione tratando de sonar amable. Estaba tratando de seguir los consejos de Charlie y actuar normal. Mantenerlo alejado de ella solo le había hecho sospechar. Si quería pasar desapercibida, tenía que parecer un libro abierto.

― ¿De qué donde vienes?

― América ― respondió ―. El colegio Ilvermorny.

― Oh, ¡qué guay! ― dijo Sarah ― Aunque no suenas como una americana, la verdad.

― ¡Sarah! No seas borde ― exclamó Laura.

― Lo siente ― el rostro de la chica se puso colorado ―. Tengo la mala costumbre de hablar sin pensar.

Hermione sonrió.

― No, está bien. Entiendo que lo preguntes. Mi padre fue enviado allí por trabajo cuando era pequeña, y acabamos de volver a Inglaterra este verano. Viví en Londres muggle hasta los diez años.

― ¿Ves, Laura? No se ha enfadado ― replicó Sarah ―. ¡Bienvenida a Hogwarts, Jean!

Hermione habló durante un rato con las dos chicas antes de acostarse. Parecían ser bastante agradables y la habían acogido con gusto. Por lo menos eran nuevos y desconocidos rostros, con los que no había peligro de que la reconocieran entre ese momento y 1998.

Mientras se metía en su cama y cerraba las cortinas detrás de ella, no pudo evitar estar agradecida por la intervención de Charlie. Tenia razón, y lo único que había hecho desde que había llegado al pasado había sido ayudarla. Sonrió, acurrucándose entre sus mantas, pensando en él.

Su rostro se retorció, sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en el hermano Weasley equivocado.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer**_ : todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Lo demás (trama, personajes originales...) pertenecen a **thatsoravenclaw**.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

* * *

Al final, Hermione desayunó en el Gran Comedor a la mañana siguiente. Obviamente, Charlie había acertado al presentarla al resto de Gryffindor de esa manera, pues nadie parecía prestarle demasiada atención; ni siquiera las personas de otras casas. Parecía que el rumor de su llegada se había expandido rápido.

Tampoco podía creerse lo mucho que había echado de menos la comida de Hogwarts durante el pasado año. Así, comenzó a untar su mermelada de naranja favorita sobre una rebanada de pan tostado con mucha mantequilla. Al tomar su primer bocado, cerró los ojos para saborear la combinación de dulce y salado. Una sonrisa eufórica se extendió por sus labios mientras se tragaba el delicioso brebaje.

Dio un segundo bocado, y luego un tercero; sintiéndose como Ron por primera vez en su vida, disfrutando como nunca de su desayuno. Cuando iba por el cuarto bocado, sintió como alguien se deslizaba en el espacio que había en el banco junto a ella. Suponiendo que se trataría de Charlie, se giró hacia la persona junto a ella con una sonrisa preparada.

Su sonrisa cayó al instante; se trataba de la chica que la había mirado mal la noche anterior durante el discurso de Charlie.

― Jean, ¿no es así? ― preguntó la chica.

― Sí ― respondió Hermione tratando de sonar neutral ― ¿Y tú eres…?

― Me llamo Lilac ― respondió arrogantemente ―. Lilac Brown.

"Oh, Dios mío" pensó Hermione " _Esta chica debe estar relacionada con Lavender..._ "

― Encantada de conocerte ― trató de sonar sincera a pesar de que estaba increíblemente molesta.

― Igualmente ― Lilac sonrió, aunque el tono en el que lo dijo no encajaba con su expresión facial. ―. Aunque bueno, no te puedo culpar por no saberlo, al fin y al cabo eres nueva y todo eso; pero se puede decir que Charlie y yo somos… algo.

Se hizo un nudo en el estómago de Hermione. Charlie no había mencionado que tuviese novia. De hecho, no había hecho más que coquetear y actuar interesado en ella desde que se conocieron dos noches atrás. Sabía que involucrarse con él era una mala idea puesto que su plan era volver al futuro lo antes posible… pero los celos que comenzaron a burbujear bajo su piel le hicieron darse cuenta de que Charlie le había empezado a gustar por lo menos un poco a lo largo de los últimos días. Intentó enterrar cualquier sentimiento que tuviese por él; una relación con él no solo estaba prohibida, sino que el hecho de que él le hubiera ocultado que tenía novia le hizo darse cuenta de que Charlie no era como ella pensaba de todos modos.

― Oh. Nunca dijo nada ― Hermione se recuperó rápidamente ―. Pero creo que tienes una impresión equivocada. Solo somos amigos.

La sonrisa de Lilac se volvió más malvada.

― Lo dicho, Jean. No te culpo. Es muy guapo, y obviamente te ha ayudado mucho estos días guiándote en Hogwarts bajo las órdenes de Dumbledore. Solo tienes que aceptar que Charlie no es libre.

Su tostada con mermelada se cayó en el plato, parcialmente comida. Giró prácticamente todo su cuerpo para enfrentar a la chica y la fulminó con la mirada.

― Lo dicho, Brown; te has llevado la impresión equivocada si crees que hay algo entre nosotros. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Hay alguien esperándome en casa, y no tengo ningún deseo de arruinar eso teniendo una aventura casual con un jugador de Quidditch pagado de sí mismo. Ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría volver a disfrutar de mi desayuno en paz.

Las dos chicas tuvieron un pequeño concurso de miradas fijas durante unos segundos antes de que Lilac finalmente se levantara.

― Siempre y cuando lo tengas claro ― dijo que antes de marcharse.

― Oh, me ha quedado _cristalino_ ― Hermione musitó a su figura alejándose antes de recoger su delicioso brindis de nuevo.

Dio unos pocos bocados más mientras intentaba disfrutar de su desayuno de nuevo, pero su desayuno se había arruinado solo por la idea de que Charlie Weasley estuviera con una persona como esa.

 **XXXXXXXX**

― Estas de muy buen humor ― dijo un chico de pelo castaño con ojos azules llamado Devon Cooper sentándose junto a Charlie en Historia de la Magia.

Charlie se volvió a mirar a su mejor amigo.

― ¿Tanto se nota?

― Llevas con una sonrisa de tonto en la cara desde que volviste de tus tareas de prefecto ayer por la mañana ― dijo Devon con un marcado acento irlandés ―. No tendrá nada que ver con cierta alumna de intercambio que has estado persiguiendo, ¿no?

― Por Godric, ¿tan transparente soy? ― se quejó Charlie. Por lo general, era mucho más discreto cuando se trataba de chicas.

― Como las mejores vitrinas del Ministro ― confirmó Devon ―. Te has pillado bien, amigo.

― Nah, es sólo que es nueva e interesante ― Charlie trató de quitarle importancia―. Un poco extraña, eso sí.

― Char, ¿te estás escuchando?

Frunció el ceño.

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Extraña? ¿interesante? ― Devon se burló de su amigo― Por lo general, lo único que te interesa de las chicas es un buen morreo.

Charlie parecía un poco ofendido.

― ¡Eso no es verdad!

Devon lo miró con una sonrisa en la cara.

― ¿Qué? ― Charlie trató de defenderse ― Las chicas no me gustan solo para liarme con ellas.

― Mmh ― asintió su amigo ―. Te creo, amigo.

Los dos chicos se carcajearon.

― Ahora en serio ― Devon volvió a hablar cuando logró dejar de reír ―. ¿Te la pides?

― Sí ― suspiro Charlie, finalmente admitiendo el hecho de que Jean le gustaba de verdad ―. Me la pido.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Esa noche Hermione decidió dirigirse a la Biblioteca para ir adelantándose con los deberes que habían mandado los últimos dos días. Esperaba no estar allí el tiempo suficiente para tener que entregarlo, pero quería estar preparada por si acaso. El otro motivo era que necesitaba una distracción para no pensar en el segundo y aparentemente mujeriego hijo mayor de los Weasley.

Le había evitado durante todo el día en clase. No quería que se diera cuenta de que estaba molesta con él porque en el fondo sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a estar enfadada. No había hecho nada malo aparte de omitir el hecho de que tenía novia. Al fin y al cabo, puede que Charlie simplemente fuera excesivamente amigable y solo tratase de hacerla sentir bienvenida. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir ese familiar aguijón de la traición. El mismo que había sentido cuando Ron se había enrollado con la prima pequeña de Lilac el curso anterior.

― ¡Aquí estás, Jean! ― dijo la voz de Charlie apareciendo en su escondite.

 _'Hablando del rey de Roma…_ ' Pensó mientras intentaba ignorarlo.

― ¡Oh Jeeeean! ― canturreó sentándose junto a ella ― Te he estado buscando por todos lados.

― ¿Para qué? ― preguntó sin dejar de escribir, imitando su canturreo para que Charlie no se diera cuenta de que estaba molesta.

Hermione casi podía oír su sonrisa; obviamente no se había dado cuenta de que lo había estado evitando todo el día, y ahora estaba aún más molesta porque él estaba tan feliz. ¿Alguna vez dejaba de sonreír?

― Te he echado de menos ― parecía serio ―. No he podido molestarte en todo el día.

Hermione casi quería abofetearlo en ese momento. ¿Por qué la buscaba cuando debería pasar tiempo con Lilac? No era de extrañar que la chica estuviera intentando que mantuviera su distancia.

― ¿Sabes? Te gusta mucho coquetear para tener novia ― intentó burlarse, pero sabía que había salido un poco acusatorio.

― ¿Novia? ¿Qué? ― la sonrisa de Charlie cayó al instante, reemplazada por un gesto confuso ― No tengo novia.

El corazón de Hermione se saltó un latido con su declaración. Parecía que él no estaba saliendo con la idiota esa, entonces. No debería importar si tenía novia o no, pero no podía evitarlo: se alegraba de que la chica hubiera mentido sobre Charlie. Después de todo, era un buen chico.

― Lilac Brown dijo que estabais juntos. Quiere que me mantenga lejos de ti.

― Oh, no. ¡Otra vez no! ― se pasó una mano por la cara ― Jean, lo que Lilac te dijo era mentira. Te prometo que desde quinto curso no he tenido novia. Y definitivamente no era ella, ya que la exnovia en cuestión estaba en séptimo en ese momento.

― Entonces no has estado intentando jugar conmigo ― le miro con una ceja alzada

― Definitivamente no, y claramente estoy soltero ― le aseguró él, su sonrisa de vuelta ―. ¿A no ser que quieras ser mi novia?

Hermione bufó ante su intenso coqueteo.

― Voy a pretender que no acabas de preguntar eso. ¿Saliste con una chica de diecisiete años cuando tenías quince?

Charlie sonrió más ampliamente.

― En realidad, tenía dieciocho. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me gustan mayores.

Se rio de él, habiéndole perdonado nada más descubrir que Lilac había mentido. Principalmente se reía porque parecía que le gustaba a Charlie, y en su línea de tiempo Hermione era más de seis años más joven que él.

― ¿En serio? Bueno es saberlo.

― Ahora en serio, estoy soltero ― su sonrisa aún no se había desvanecido ―. ¿Y no eres un poco mayor que yo?

Su rostro se puso rojo por su flirteo y decidió devolvérsela.

― Puede que tú estés soltero, pero yo nunca he dicho que lo esté.

El rostro de Charlie se puso blanco. Ni siquiera había considerado que ella podría tener un novio fuera.

― Oh... ¿algún chico americano?

― No ― decidió burlarse de él con la verdad ―. Uno de tus hermanos. Pero aún no lo hemos hecho oficial.

― Ja, ja ― Golpeó su hombro con el suyo antes de intentar hacerle cosquillas en represalia ―. Qué graciosa.

― Tú lo has dicho, no yo ― alejó sus manos riéndose ―. Ahora, ¿por qué Lilac piensa que estáis juntos?

― Oh, mierda. Pensé que te habías olvidado de eso ― sonrió ―. Ugh, está bien. La besé después de un partido de quidditch el año pasado y ha sido un poco pegajosa desde entonces.

Hermione una vez más se sintió como cuando Lavender había besado a Ron después del partido de Quidditch en sexto curso. El hecho de que Charlie le estaba empezando a gustar románticamente brilló a través de su mente, pero enterró el pensamiento tan rápido como había llegado. Esto era demasiado rápido y se suponía que ella todavía se estaba enamorando de Ron. Parecía que finalmente iban a estar juntos una vez ganaran la guerra, y ahora ella estaba arruinando todo al empezar a tener sentimientos por su hermano mayor.

― Oh ― intentó no parecer o sonar celosa.

― Sí ― admitió ―. Los arrepentimientos de un adolescente hormonal.

No pudo evitar asentir.

― Al menos eres mucho más consciente de ti mismo que tu hermano. Lo suyo el año pasado fue mucho peor.

Su rostro palideció ante su momentáneo error de juicio, y estampó una mano sobre su boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Empezaba a estar demasiado cómoda alrededor de este Weasley en particular y por un instante había olvidado con quién estaba hablando. Cada vez era más difícil ocultarle su viaje en el tiempo.

― ¿Y qué hermano sería? ― de repente parecía haber perdido su buen humor, ya que se giró para fulminarla con la mirada ― ¿Con el que todavía no habéis hecho las cosas oficiales?"

― ¿Caíste? ― Hermione dijo no muy convencida.

― Ni siquiera vas a intentar explicarte, ¿verdad?

Ella respiró profundamente antes de responder.

― No hay nada que explicar.

― ¿Sabes qué? ― Charlie se levantó lentamente ― He intentado ser tu amigo, pero esto ya es ridículo. Si tienes algún secreto que no quieres compartir conmigo no pasa nada, pero deja de soltarme pistas raras. No me gustan los juegos.

Y con eso la dejó sola; sintiéndose peor de lo que había hecho desde que llegó al pasado, y preguntándose qué tenía Charlie Weasley que le hacía querer compartir todos sus secretos con él.


End file.
